


Family dinner

by FandomBloc



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Dinners, M/M, No Fire, embarassing moments, introducing to family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomBloc/pseuds/FandomBloc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story came from this little gem<br/>http://monkeyelbow.tumblr.com/post/75082589582/first-of-all-sorry-foy-my-orc-english-if-you-see</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family dinner

"Don’t talk back to me!"

"I should get in there before they kill each other" Taila looks to Cora who’s smirking, She leaves her daughter to her own devices. It wasn’t that bad that her son was gay, just her husband Preston….

"DAD! STOP"

"HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD US!"

"I’M NOT GAY!"

"DON’T LIE, YOUR SISTER SHOWED US PICTURES"

"WHAT!"

"That’s enough you too" Taila waltzes in, her husband was cornering Derek, trapping him on his bed. He sighs and walks to Talia, who rolls her eyes

"Now, why all the secrets?"

"But I-"

"Ah-ah" she looks at her son, as if piercing into his being, Derek very well knew that she could tell that he was lying, it wasn’t just a werewolf thing, it was a mom thing. Derek sighed and grimaced 

"Didn’t think I would get caught"

The Hales were moderately famous family and wolf pack, enough to get them media notice. Derek had fans following him left and right,

"Yeah well, you’re sister has showed us otherwise"

"Oh my god" he blushed, "I’m sorry"

Preston and Tailia sigh, she looks to her husband and nods before saying, “Invite the young man to dinner”

"What?"

"Invite him. To dinner. I want to meet the young man that’s making my baby blush"

"Mom!" he heard Cora snicker down the hall, "CORA!"

"Hey, Hey. I’m serious."

"Ughhh!" he flails and groans into his pillow

"Young man, listen to your mom" his dad spoke, "I promise not to embarrass you"

"Oh love, I don’t think you could"

"Go away!" Derek whined, both his parents smiled and left his room

"Invite him over" Talia called out before disappearing. Cora walks into his room giggling

"Sorry bro, couldn’t keep hiding it forever"

"I hate you."

"You know your fans are writing fan fictions about you and your new toy"

"Oh my god, go away you aren’t helping the situation"

"Oh! Wait ‘til i tell Laura!" she laughs loudly and prances out the door,

"Don’t you dare!" throwing a pillow at her, which she gracefully dodges. Being the middle child and the only son in drove him nuts. Cora and Laura would always get him into trouble and onto the front page of whatever tabloid with whatever shenanigans they’ve set up for him to fall into. It certainly didn’t help that paparazzi flocked to the Hale name here, now his secret relationship is public and apparently its all being blow out of proportion due to crazy fangirls/boys. His phone goes off, he knew it was his older sister before he answered,

"WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?" her voice pierced through his ear, he had to bring it away from his head

"That is exactly why"

"Are you embarrassed?"

"Shut up"

"Oh you totally are! Cora says she showed mom and dad pictures" she shrilled

He groans again, “Stop”

"Can I meet him? Are you inviting him over for dinner? You should invite him over for dinner sometime" her tone excitedly quickened and picked up in pitch per word as she drilled him

"No"

"Stop being a secretive butt and show up your man!"

He hung up on her before she started to rifle through him with more questions and comments. He walked over to the door and closed it, leaving him alone to think nervously.

*********

*Bleep* Hi love! You busy? Can I call you? Stiles had texted him. He sighed and smiled a little. It had been thirty minutes since the whole family reveal; his parents and sister had gone off to run errands, he picked up his phone and hit a number on speed dial

"Hey Der-bear"

"Hi… um-"

"What’s wrong? Did some celeb try to bother you? Is she hitting on you? Am I going to be left in the dust?" Stiles gasped audibly, Derek rolled his eyes knowing that he was doing something dramatic all the while waning his questions

"Shut up, no." he paused, "My parents- well entire family found out about us?"

"Wait what?"

"There were some photos online that Cora found and-"

"No I mean you never told them?"

Derek winced, ”No?”

"Ouch, that’s harsh babe" Stiles tsked

He groaned, “Well now they want you over for dinner-“

"Great, I’m coming over tonight then"

"Why are you deciding this? and why do you keep interrupting me?"

"Because Der, you’re famous, you should parade me around like a fucking trophy… or maybe I should, whatever- the point is I want to meet your family, we’ve been dating for months and I’m surprised you’re so secretive" he sighed, "What can I expect from someone who’s so broody"

Derek scoffed, “I’m not broody”

"Yeah you are and I love it" They were silent for a few seconds before he continued, "anyways, I’m coming over for dinner, love you bye"

This whole situation couldn’t get anymore awkward. Derek just wanted one thing for himself, ONE THING that wasn’t bleached by the limelight and plastered on every local tabloid. He sighed, throwing his phone and breaking a lamp

"You better clean that up." his mom yelled, making him flinch. He picked up the remains of the lamp and threw them out, his mom walked into his room again

"He’s coming over tonight"

Talia cocked her head, “huh, that was fast”

"Ugh-"

"Look, we’re sorry about ‘embarrassing you’- just, we love you and we’re all very happy for you"

"Mom-"

"So tell me, what’s he like?" her calm acceptance surprised him just as much as her interest. She walked over, sitting beside him on the bed and waited for him to speak; she caught him blushing

"He’s animated, never shuts up, he’s a ball of energy I’m surprised I can keep up with him"

"Sounds like you’re dating a child"

"But he’s smart and he’s funny and- see now you’re making me sound like Cora when she talks about guys"

His mom laughed and pulled him in for a hug, “he sounds like the complete opposite of you” she nuzzled him, “now it explains why you come up smelling like baked goods and french fries”

"What"

She laughed, “don’t think I didn’t have my suspicions. I am your alpha sweetheart”

Derek grumbled half-heartedly, “Please don’t embarrass me when he’s here tonight”

"Honey, I don’t think we have to worry about that, it’ll be fine"

"What if you guys don’t like him?"

"I doubt that. I’m going to start dinner, you go meet Stiles- we can’t have him walk into the Hale house by himself no can we?"

Derek sighed with relief, grabbed his coat and made his way out, hoping he can catch Stiles still at his place.

***

"So you’ve come to terms with the fact that you are one hundred percent out of the closet and that the whole family wants to meet little old me?"

Stiles smiled, wrapping his arms around him, Derek scratched his head, “It’s up for debate, I’m still wrapping my head around the fact that the cameras found us and plastered our very intimate moment on the internet”

Stiles mused, ruffling Derek’s hair, “Whatever babe, let them watch. They’re just jealous that you’re into the pale and scrawny types”

"You are not scrawny. You’ve got a fair bit of muscle"

"Yeah nothing compared to you or your hunk of a father. Even your uncle’s a tank"

"Ew, please stop talking like that or you’re not coming to dinner" Derek bonked him on the head playfully. He tilted his face and gave Stiles a quick peck on the lips, "let’s go. Family hates when guests come late"

"Oh of course, werewolves like yourselves can’t handle waiting a few minutes to eat."

"Shut up, let’s go before they eat everything" He slung his arm around his boyfriend, walking out to his car.

***

"They’re here!" Cora called out, he could hear her yell excitedly from the garage, he sighed

"You ready? They’re all a little…" he made a strange movement with his hands

"So the opposite of you." Stiles scoffed, Derek glared at him, "I think I’ll fit right in"

Derek shook his head and opened the door, “Hi”

"You must be the guy that has my brother being all secretive and broody, not that he was already like that. I’m Cora" she pulled him in for a hug

"Oh"

"Cora don’t kill him, we’ve just met him" a taller woman appeared from the door frame, she held out her hand, "I’m Laura, his big sis"

"Hi, nice to meet you" he gasped out as Cora release him from her hug

"Come on, out parents are in the kitchen, dinners almost ready"

"What are we having?" Stiles slapped his hands together grinning

"Burgers sound good?"

"Great!" the two girls walked in front leading them, Derek leaned forward and whispered

"I’m sorry"

"Why are you apologizing? I think I’m in love with your family"

Derek blanched, “just- meet my mom and dad first”

"Hi Derek welcome back- is this him?" Talia turned around and smiled, "Hi I’m Talia"

"Stiles- its not actually but it’s easier to say than my original name- no I won’t tell you my real name. It’s nice to meet you Ms. Hale"

"Oh please, you make me sound old call me Talia"

"What kind of name is Stiles?" a deep voice made Stiles jump, he turned around to see a large man hulking over Derek, he shoved a large hand towards him "Preston"

"Hi Mr.Ha-" Preston made a gruff noise; Stiles understood that the name thing appled to him too, "Preston" Stiles shook his hand, Derek sighed in embarrassment

"Stop that" Talia threw a hand towel at him, "dinner’s almost done, why don’t you kids get seated"

Stiles smiled at Derek, taking his hand, “Come on big guy… geez aren’t you the odd one out here”

"I hate you" Stiles shook his head, pulling his boyfriend in close to kiss him

"No you don’t"

"Awe, alright you two" Laura smiled

"Yeah stop it or you’re ruin my appetite- OW! Hey" Cora snickered but was hit by her sister, "Mom, she hit me"

"Good, you hang around you brother too much, making snide remarks like that"

"I was kidding!"

Stiles laughed, he thought it was like watching an episode of some family reality show. Everyone gathered around the dining table, Derek and Stiles were sat across his parents with his siblings on either side of them

"So, how did you two meet?" Talia spoke,grabbing everyone’s attention 

Derek sat, thinking about the best way to tell them when Stiles pipped up, “We met at a coffee shop. It’s a little-” he cringed, “but um…”

Derek sighed, this wasn’t going to end well, “As I said, coffee shop- but I um had tripped and spilt coffee on him; he was reading a book in the corner of the shop, and on his book”

"Oh" Laura mused, Stiles shrugged and continued

"He sort of threw me at a bookshelf-"

"Derek!" Talia spoke to her son, appalled

"Oh no no, it wasn’t that bad. The whole situation ended up with us being together so…" Derek’s family had now putting eating on pause and were paying attention to him and Derek, he stroked his boyfriend’s head, "anyways, he snapped out of his rage and rushed to me. Oh you should have seen him he was frantic, he kept asking if he broke anything"

"Pfft ahaha you would" Cora giggled, "You’re such a softie big bro"

"Shut up- can I?" he asked, Stiles nodded, "he started saying he was alright and that he was more worried about the coffee he spilt on me"

"Oh you two are just cliche movie level ridiculous" Laura snickered, Cora made a gagging face, sticking her tongue out, their mother stopped them

"Well- I mean that is a strange way to meet someone."

"Really?" Preston turned to his wife, "You bloody crawled through my dorm window so you could hide from your ex. Which was on the forth floor by the way."

"Really?" this time it was Derek that was prying, he had a little smile on his face, his mom shied away, hand on her face 

"Yeah, I guess you and me are awkward with first impressions" she smiled reaching across to tussle his and Stiles’ hair, "You must tell us more stories."

"Actually out first encounter didn’t end there. He walked to the bathroom after buying me another coffee, so I followed him. It resulted in me trying to strip him so I could wash his shirt"

Everyone started laughing, Derek blushed a little, but Stiles took his hand and calmed him down, he joined in the laughter a while after. They continued their meal and after while they were cleaning up; Stiles was doing dishes with Talia,

"You seem to make my son happy"

"I try, he does get really dramatic and broody from time to time"

"That’s cuz you’ve embarrassed him then" she playfully shoved him, "you know I didn’t ask him to let us see you for approval, Preston and I love our kids dearly and are happy with whatever and whoever they pursue" Stiles paused, staring at her, "what I mean to say is I’m happy that he threw you into a bookshelf" the two of them laughed, Derek walked in and smiled at the sight

"Hey Der"

"Hi"

"Honey did we embarrass you at dinner?"

Derek breathed, “Noo” he said bashfully

"Good. Hey Stiles after this I’m going to show you baby photos"

Stiles made an excited warble, “Really?!?”

"I assure you he was just as cute as he is now" 

"Ehhh" Stiles turned to look at Derek, who cocked a brow at him, "I don’t think he kept anything that made him cute. I think he grew up sexy" Derek scoffed shaking his head; his remark was a little embarrassing, but he could handle it.

"Well that’s your opinion" she smiled, "but lets have you not talk about my son like that, I’m getting embarrassed" Derek laughed at that.


End file.
